Song2U
by Cat Hope Valentine
Summary: Andre needs a new song for a show, but Tori can't seem to help. Is there a reason they're both acting funny?   Tandre


Song 2 U

Andre's POV: "I don't have fancy clothes, I don't go to the finest schools, but I know- I ain't no fool baby." I lift my head to see Tori's reaction to the song. She is smiling and staring at me. "Tori?" I ask. She's still gaping… That can't be healthy."Tori…" I wave my hand near her. "VEGA!" I finally shout, giving up. "What? Oh- um…" Tori utters, out of her trance. "What'd ya think?" I ask. "I loved it." She smiled. Phew. "Well, I have to go." I tell her. "You sure?" Tori moans. I nod and wave. "Bye Andre-" She mumbles something as I walk out the door.

Tori's POV:

"I have to go." Andre states. Aww! I want him to stay! I need to find the right time to ask him. What if he doesn't feel the same. "Bye Andre-" I wave, then I quietly add in, "You're real dense." He didn't hear it, I can tell because he waved. That's it. I'm sick of this. "Cat?" I say quietly over the phone. "What Tori? It's 10:30, what do you want?" It is? Wow, time moves fast with him. "Are you tired?" I say awkwardly. Cat's NEVER tired. "Nope!" She says normally. "I'm a really good actress though!" I shake my head. "So, did you ask him?" Cat asks. I can almost hear her smile, and I do hear when she falls back on her bed. "no." I mumble. "What's that?" Cat asks. "No." I say a little louder. "I still can't hear you Tori." Cat tells me. "NO!" I begin to cry. "NO Cat, I DIDN'T! Do you want the entire world to know!" "Jeez, I just asked." She says. "That's why I called you." I tell her. "I want your help." I plead. "Sure! What do you want to know?" I sniffle and inform Cat, "When you like a guy, and you're friends with him, how do you let him know without him getting freaked out and not being your friend?" Cat thinks about this. "Well, you tell him this: 'Andre, I want to tell you something.' He says: 'What?' You keep it going with: 'I need you to promise this won't affect our friendship.' He promises it won't, and you tell him."Cat tells me. "Wow, thanks." I tell her. "See you at school tomorrow." I smile. "KK!" She shouts. I hang up. This will be interesting.

Andre's POV: This confuses me. I need to call someone who can help me. I pick up the phone. "Hello?" A tired voice asks over the phone. "Beck?" I ask. "Andre? Did you know it's 11:00?" He still sounds tired. "No and yes. Listen, I've got a question." I state. "Shoot." Beck tells me. "If I like a girl-" "Tori." Beck interrupts. "Not important. But if I like this girl, how do I ask her out before one of the school's jocks picks her up?"I ask. "Well," Beck says, "Tomorrow at school, you go up to her and ask her out. If she says no, ask her why, tell her you like her." "Cool man, thanks." I tell him. "Anytime. Oh yeah, and Andre?" "Yeah?" "11:00!" He says before hanging up. "Well then." I say. I need to make this song done for tomorrow.

Tori's POV:

School is a'comin! Good. I toss on some skinny jeans, a purple sweatshirt (thank god I know his favorite color), and some black flats. "Tori! You're going to be late! I'm leaving now!" "Bye Mom!" I shout. Oh yeah… "Take Trina?"I shout again. "Sure Tor!" Thank you Mom. "K, Thanks, BYE!" I shout.

_Later, in school, Sikowitz's Class: Still Tori's POV:_

"Coconuts have protein in them!" Sikowitz yells after a woman. "Bye Mom!" He adds. "That's your Mom?" Jade asks. "No-" Sikowitz goes to the wall and slams his head against it. DING DING DING DING! The school bell rings for lunch. As Cat and I are walking over to the door, Andre stops me. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asks. "Course!"I smile. As we walk away, Cat winks at me and I smile secretively.

Andre's POV:

I lead Tori to the courtyard. "Wow, it's really- private…" Tori attempts small talk. I really hope she takes this seriously. "I want to sing the song." I state. "Okay…" Tori motions to the courtyard, "The playground this school calls a courtyard is your stage." She smiles. "I don't wear designer clothes  
>I don't go to the finest schools But I know I ain't no fool baby I may not be a star I am not driving the sickest car But I know, I can make you happy baby I don't know what you been used to Never been with a girl like you But I can give you a love that's true to your heart not material things. I'll give you my song, these words, to you sing you what I feel, my soul, it's true I don't have the world, can't give it to you girl but all that I can do (all that I can do)is give this song to you na na na na na na na na na Yeah I know you are blessed But there's something you missing yeah Your own melody Oh baby I don't know what you been used to Never been with a girl like you But I can give you a love that's true to your heart not material things. I'll give you my song, these words, to you sing you what I feel, my soul, it's true<br>I don't have the world, can't give it to you girl but all that I can do is give this song to you. I'll give you my heart, my soul, my words baby, give it all to you,What I can't say, I'm singing, I give this song to you,I give this song to you,  
>I give my song, these words, to you baby baby. Singing what I feel, my soul is true. I'll give you my song, these words, to you sing you what I feel, my soul, it's true I don't have the world, can't give it to you girl, but all that I can do, all that I can do,is give this song to you, Yeaah." Before she can comment, I kiss her. "Which part was your favorite?" I smirk. "This one.' Tori smiles and kisses me. "I really like you Tori." I hug her. "I love you." She pokes me in the stomach.<p>

Tori's POV:

"So, Boyfriend." I poke Andre in the tummy. "Oww!" He says. "OMG, where does it hurt?" I ask him. "Here." He points down. I look down and he kisses me. "Works every time, doesn't it?" I ask. "Nope." He smiles. "It's a new one, Girlfriend."He laughs. The bell rings for the next class and I grab Andre's hand. "Should we tell them?" I ask. "I'll tell Beck and you tell whoever you talk to." He tells me. "Honestly, last night I asked Cat how to tell you I like you after you left. At 10:30." He laughs. "What?" I ask. "Better then calling Beck at 11:00!" "You didn't Andre Harris!" I fake mad at him. "Time for Sikowitz's second class." I tell him. We get up, and while we're walking Andre smiles. "What is it?" I ask. "You look pretty in purple." 


End file.
